Sketches of A Rainbow
by hecate0o
Summary: The night her memory faded away is the scariest dream they ever had. She forgot everything. She forgot the love they secretly give. How're they going to continue living without her? A love pain...
1. 01: Prologue

**Skecthes of A Rainbow**

**Author: **Hecate0o

**Disclaimer: **you know exactly who owns this manga..but this fanfic is MINE!

**Summary: **A trauma make Haruhi forget all of her memories except her name and her mom who have died. What will the OHSHC do with an orphan girl?

* * *

One year was a short time when you have to prepare for a change in your life, but long enough if you don't meet your friends, your dearest one.

Haruhi Fujioka knew it perfectly. It had been one year minus 3 days; she hadn't met the entire Ouran host club members. It had been one year and a half, the last original members of Ouran host club graduated. And it had been one year and two months; she had enrolled in a university affiliated to Ouran, of course, Law major.

The damn rich bastards naturally had been placed in a special spot in her heart.

They didn't contact her lately and she didn't want to admit that she missed them. There's no way she said to them that she missed the noises which they always made. She missed their warm affection. Talk about her pride.

Today, she found a pink invitation with a bouquet of vintage white roses and a big box on her bed after she arrived home. A smile drew on her lips. She knew who is the culprit.

_Dear milady,_

_A masquerade ball is awaiting you tonight. Your presence is certainly required. A gentleman will pick you at 7 pm. Dress properly to make sure you are the most beautiful lady tonight. There's no reason for not attending._

_Your dearest King_

The boy that had grown up to be a beautiful woman sighed. She was happy but annoyed at the same time. They were still a bunch of egoistic bastards.

She put the roses on a jar which the twins gave it to her ages ago when they found out that she didn't have a proper place to put flowers. They said she didn't have any aesthetic feeling and it would make her became the poorest lady. _How bothersome_, she thought, _I'm already poor compare to you_. She put it in her small but clean living room, an unusual elegance in her home.

"Haruhi~," her father whined. He crawled into the living room with a pale face. "Make me lemon water for this hangover. Aahh, this hurts too much."

Haruhi walked to the kitchen. "You don't have drink so much when you know it will hurt that badly."

"BUT, it's impossible to reject. Cause, I'm everyone favorite. I'm the prettiest one….Uhh, it's hurt" Ranka massaged his head while lying his head on the kotasu.

"Here." Haruhi put the glass in front of him.

Ranka gulped it down. "Thank you. You will always be my lovely daughter."

"Don't say unnecessary thing."

"It's not unnecessary! You are so cold, Haruhi~" her father began faking sobs. He caught a glimpse of flowers. "Ara, what a beautiful roses! Who gave this to you?"

Haruhi stared at her father, or more likely, her fake sister because he acted like one. "You must know who gave this more than me."

"Ah, you are no fun, Haruhi. Yesterday, Kyoya came to my work place. He brought all those presents for you. Oh, he is such a good child!"

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. Why would Kyoya-senpai do that? He's not the type who goes through all trouble to deliver this.

"…and that bunny boy, and the stoic man. Ah, they are so cute. We spend a fun night! They stated you must wear the dress and the other thing they have prepared for you. Kyoya said something about debt and the other thing. And then…, Haruhi! Come here, I haven't finished my story."

Haruhi quickly went to her bedroom. She opened the unnaturally big box and saw what inside it. A frilly black dress, high heels, a box of jewelry, a mask, and another message. This cost too much. She couldn't accept this!

_All of these are our new baby. It didn't cost anything. Call us if you need help and we sure you do._

Haruhi sighed. She must wear these tiring things. After all, these were created for her, so it will be very rude to refuse. Even she was a commoner, she knew how to act politely between those riches.

_And tonight will be a long night…_

"Father, they invite me over so I will come home late tonight, I think."

"I know. Kyoya has told me. I think you must get ready fast, because the twins will come in any…" he was interrupted with the sound of doorbell.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

"HARUUHII~" She remembered those voices clearly with their trademark grin.

"…second." He finished what he wants to say. "Well, have a fun night! I'm in my room taking a second nap. Love you, my daughter." He walked to his bedroom.

"Why today you said so much unnecessary things?"

* * *

It was over. Haruhi felt relieved. Sure, she liked the idea of a reunion but what with the dress and the high heels that made her feet ached! Also, she didn't like to waste so much money for a simple reunion.

She glanced to every corner of the room. They had grown up but not yet mature. Tamaki acted like a proper man in his own standard but she could still hear his high-pitched whining and his illogical fantasy. Kyoya was being like Kyoya. It seemed the shadow king has gained a new level. He scared her sometimes.

Hunny became taller and lost his chubby cheeks but his smile and concern was still the same. Mori, let's say, his limit per saying has increased. Haruhi missed those honest eyes. Hikaru was trying to control his temper and Haruhi could say he has done a good job. Kaoru was still the same tender Kaoru. The twins had become more reliable and serious but not yet opened the door to their own world, only a few allowed. And still eccentric.

She didn't know how much she missed them until she met them here.

* * *

"I can walk home. Don't need to drive me there!" Haruhi almost screamed. She walked quickly; keep a distance so they could give up.

"But, Haruhi, you are so beautiful tonight..."

"…we sure sane people will try to hit on you."

"Haru-chan, it's dangerous to walk alone at night."

"Yes."

"They are right! Come here and daddy will bring you home~"

"We have promise to your father that we will escort you home safely. Don't be such a burden."

They were getting in her nerve. Too much noise and Haruhi felt really tired. Why don't they leave her alone this time? They always appeared to be noisy in a bad time.

"SHUT UP. Do you know it was past midnight—"

Someone called her. Who?

"…HARUUUHIIII!" She saw her father across the street. What did he do here? "I come to pick you! Stay there!"

Haruhi stopped in her track, the rest did the same. Her father waved at them and started to walk to them.

That was the time when a truck passed the street with a high speed. They saw it but they couldn't react quickly to warn him. It happened in split seconds.

NGUIIIIIIIIIING

"FATHEEER~"

And everything won't be the same anymore.

* * *

She regretted it.

Today, he said love to her many times and she didn't reply it. She should say she loves him, too. She was a fool and fate was very cruel.

Tears streamed down her face. She patted her father's head gently. She knew he didn't have much chance of life with his current state. Bloods was everywhere.

Kyoya was frantically calling his hospital. Tamaki was ordering his driver to call a help. The rest were circling her but afraid to touch her.

It was the second she saw a life being taken away. The first was her mom.

"No, it must be wrong… he cannot…" Haruhi mumbled weakly.

All of her strength disappeared. She was collapsed with a loud thud .Mori and Hunny were too fazed to save her body from colliding to the ground.

* * *

White ceiling, white walls, white bed, white clothes, and white floor. Why this room was so white? It hurt her eyes. There's no one here. She hated this familiar chemical scent. An IV cable planted on her wrist. She moved her free hand and found bandages wrap her head. That's why she felt a headache.

Someone was speaking out of the room. She couldn't hear clearly and she didn't remember who he/she is. Something was wrong. She didn't remember why she was here. She didn't remember being sick enough. She thought hard.

She didn't remember a thing.

Her head felt so blank. Something was wrong but she didn't know what it is. Tears started to forming I her eyes.

Who is she? She knew that her name is Haruhi Fujioka. Her mother was already in heaven but she didn't know anything else. Why?

"Where am I?" She said it softly.

The door was opened abruptly. It was like someone was eavesdropping and ready to barge any seconds when they hear a voice.

She saw six guys with concerned expression, a doctor, and nurse. The guys' face seemed familiar but she couldn't remember who they are.

"HARUHI!" a blonde guy shrieked. "I'm very glad you are awake after two days!"

Haruhi blinked. What's with him? Then a twins squeezed her, looking very worried and so the rest of them. _Did I know them?_

"…who,"

"What Haruhi?"

They didn't know that today was their worst day.

"Who are you?"

* * *

_What do you think? Feel free to comments. I will love it~_

_Will Update soon..  
_


	2. 02: The day she's awaken from nightmare

**Skecthes of A Rainbow**

**Author: **Hecate0o

**Disclaimer: **you know exactly who owns this manga..but this fanfic is MINE!

**Summary: **A trauma make Haruhi forget all of her memories except her name and her mom who have died. What will the OHSHC do with an orphan girl?

* * *

It was indeed hell days.

Their most precious girl in the world was in coma state. They couldn't do anything besides watching her unmoving body, counting her breath, watching for any clue of her woken up. It was torturing more than death—they think. It was more difficult to be the one who is waiting.

And they knew that they're lack of patience.

Hikaru stormed off the room, ran to the hospital's park and then screamed all of his frustration. They could hear it from Haruhi's current room. Kyouya went to talk with his older brother, unable to maintain any calm after hearing Hikaru's scream.

Tamaki was staring at the unconscious girl with unusually dark expression. Guilty was shown through Hunny's and Mori's eyes. Mori was blaming himself for letting Haruhi fell to the ground. Hunny was unable to comfort his cousin. His childish expression was gone. They now were able to see his mature eyes feels with concern.

Kaoru, being like the less aggressive Hitachiin, laid his head near her wrist, hearing her pulse. It was the only thing that made him calm. He couldn't bring himself far away from this fragile girl, even one millimeter.

Kyoya had known this, so he put her in the biggest and most luxury room in his family's hospital with extra beds and ultra comfortable couches.

Time was not helping them at all. It was tickling in a slower motion then the usual.

Kyouya was now dragging Tamaki out to prepare his father funeral. He must get a proper ritual. He couldn't handle it himself and knew Tamaki could handle it a little better than him. Hunny want to trail them but he couldn't move from this room. So, he glanced at Mori who take his sign to follow them. Te twins didn't move like a rock from Haruhi's side.

In truth, there's no one here who could leave this girl.

The girl they adored in their heart. The girl who gave unusual warm and comfort to them. The independent girl who surprised them every so often.

The girl they had unconsciously fallen so deeply.

There's anybody in the world that going to replace her. She is the only girl they allow to enter their secret world.

It was shattering their heart when that certain girl forgets who they are.

They only left her a moment to hear the condition and settle some decisions about her.

The girl's fingers ran through her now shoulder length hair. They remember her laziness cutting that hair. Her brown eyes were blank and they knew its lack of tenderness which she usually gave it to them. It was hurt to look at.

Then the bomb dropped.

"Who are you?"

* * *

_What's with her stare?_

"Who are you? Where am I?" her voice was so familiar and so distant.

"Are you joking, Haruhi? There's no way you don't know who we are." Hikaru abruptly answered her.

The girl shook her head. "No, who are you? I don't know what you are talking about."

Hurt expression clearly was shown on their faces. Haruhi didn't know six faces that look at her with concerned. It made her afraid.

"What am I doing here? I don't remember a thing." She whispered but they could hear it perfectly.

Hikaru was the first who went rampaged. "Wha—are you insane, Haruhi? You couldn't…" he ran away knowing that Haruhi was not joking. Kaoru went still. He want to comfort his brother but he was frozen.

The doctor and nurses quickly check her condition, asking her many questions and Haruhi didn't like it at all. She was scared. Who is she? What is she doing here? Is she sick? Why she couldn't remember anything except her name and…

"_..mom."_

Another tears came out, slowly made her face wet.

Then, someone hugged her, followed by the other that made her drifted off in warm embrace.

* * *

"What is going on?" The third son of Ootori sent a glare to the doctor who was in charge of the girl. He looked like he's going to do something he couldn't forget if he didn't come up with a reasonable answer.

Hikaru, who was standing behind Kyoya, also glared the innocent doctor and nurses. He wanted an answer. Only Kaoru, Hunny and Mori could maintain their calm. Tamaki now was watching the sleeping girl. Well, it was going to take a little more time before the twins burst out.

"There's no damage in her brain." The doctor talked in a shaky voice. "I'm no expert in this but I could say that she erased he memories unconsciously because of trauma. It is her way to running away from reality."

An uncomfortable silence. The doctor was watching the guys in fear. He gulped when someone make a move.

The infamous shadow king looked at him with such an intensified stare. The doctor was trembling now. "Then, what are you waiting for? Go get the expert if you want to stay in this job any longer."

The doctor stood up then running to the exit hurriedly.

"Fast." He continued.

They could hear the doctor's terrified scream.

Another silence. They still didn't want to believe that Haruhi lost all of her memories of _them._ No way they could believe that. Never._  
_

"It's a lie. There's no way she could forget! She cannot forget! LIE!" Hikaru for the second times ran away. He was the one who won't to believe the fact the most.

In fact, they all were.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru followed his brother and Mori, too. They knew they were the one who able to calm Hikaru.

Hunny gazed Kyoya, the remaining person in that room.

"So," he started. His voice was not cheery as usual. "What will we do with her now?"

Kyoya didn't answer him at the moment. He stared at the ceiling blankly. He lost his calmness and logical way of thinking.

"I don't know." His voice was shaky. "I don't know either, senpai."

They continued their silence, unconsciously walked back to Haruhi's room. This was the rarest time they need a guide. They didn't know what to do, all of them.

_What we gonna do?

* * *

_

_yaay.. the second chapter.. i can write many chapter in one days! it's an improvement~_

_love your comments^^  
_


	3. 03: I'll always be in your side

**Skecthes of A Rainbow**

**Author: **Hecate0o

**Disclaimer: **you know exactly who owns this manga..but this fanfic is MINE!

**Summary: **A trauma make Haruhi forget all of her memories except her name and her mom who have died. What will the OHSHC do with an orphan girl?

* * *

Haruhi eyed the six guys curiously. She found them watching her all the time, making her uncomfortable but better than being alone.

She must know them before this amnesia, or so they said. Haruhi watched them amusedly. She didn't remember them but she felt a familiar feeling.

Maybe, her brain didn't remember them but her heart and, her eyes, her nose, her ears, and her skins remember.

"…then let us do the introduction_ once again_. I'm Tamaki Suoh, known as the King." His eyes were showing a hint of hurt but he put a façade so the girl didn't have to worry. "And you're my lovely daughter."

Haruhi watched the blonde guy in confusion. There's no way he's her father. She knew her mom didn't marry this kind of thing.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori." His glasses glinted, she couldn't see his eyes.

"And he's your mommy!" the blonde guy shrieked in pleasure.

_This is getting weirder and weirder,_ Haruhi thought. She remember clearly how her mom looks like, even she didn't remember anything beyond that. But, Haruhi kept quiet. She was really curious about them. The doctor said they paid her hospital fee._ Who are they? What am I to them?_

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." Haruhi looked at one of the redhead twins who is grinning wickedly to her. The other gave her a pouted face. Haruhi remember his burst. "And this is my brother, Hikaru."

She stared at them. They were twins but Haruhi knew she could tell them apart. It liked she had known their true nature.

"I'm Hunny! Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" Haruhi's eyes blinked a few times watching the childish act. "Aaa~nd this is Takashi! Takashi Morinozuka~"

"The rest are your brothers and sisters!" Haruhi's eye twitched the Tamaki guy's explanation didn't help her remembering a thing.

And she was fed up with his antics. She didn't know why but she felt very pissed at the guy.

"It's ridiculous. There's no way you relate to me in such thing you mention. And I remember clearly my mom's appearance…" Haruhi wasn't able to finish her sentence.

Their eyes went wide. The bunny boy was the first to react. He moved closer to Haruhi. Their face was only an inch apart.

"Do you remember your mom, Haru-chan?" He sounded very amused. His eyes were flickering with a hint of hope.

They did want her to remember.

She wasn't a dense person. She's just too lazy to notice the other's feeling and she already accustomed of her being alone. But now, when her memories were gone, she tried her hard to know everything around her. But, yes, she was still a dense person if someone mentioned love.

"Of course, I do." She said it in a matter of fact voice. "So, what are you to me and what am I to you?"

A hard question. They wanted to scream that they love her but by her current state it wasn't possible.

"We don't know what we mean to you but to us you are really a special person. We care about you. So, trust us. You'll be all right."

_We will protect you; even give our life to you.

* * *

_

There's not much light and she felt really sleepy.

"Name?" The voice felt funny in her ears. It urged her to answer his question.

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"Age?"

"Don't know."

"Birthday?"

"Somewhere in spring."

"Occupation?"

"Student, I guess."

"Your address?"

"I don't know."

Haruhi kept mumbling didn't know anything at few other questions. She felt really sleepy. It was hard to maintain her consciousness.

She couldn't see who asking her. She just knew it was a guy. Suddenly, he stopped asking her and reached something in his bag.

He was holding a portrait that makes her smile. "Do you know who she is?"

"My mom." _My beloved mother._

"Occupation?"

"Lawyer."

"Her birthday?"

"In the middle of summer, I think." She smiled remembering some vague memories of her mom's birthday party. Her voice was very soft when saying anything about her mother.

There's once time when she prepared a surprise party for her mom. She got a help from someone then she ruined everything. She thought her mom will be mad but she didn't. On the contrary, she pecked her and said sincere thanks. Then, her mom pecked her companion at that time…

Something cracked her head. Just who her helper at that time? She remembered the affectionate way her mom act toward her helper.

_Who…_

"…Fujjioka-san?"

She was being woken up from her daydream. "I'm sorry I didn't hear it. Can you repeat it?"

"When your mom passed away?"

She started trembling. "When I was six years old."

"How?"

She could hear many sounds of breathing in that room, getting rougher every second. "A deliberately hit –and-run. Someone tried to kill her cause she does the right things. Try to stand the justice…"

She felt very weak. That time she was unable to stop her…

_What's with this feeling? _She was afraid so sudden.

It was hard to keep her breath stable.

Someone was keeping a note at the entire interview. Haruhi could hear the sound of paper and pen meeting.

"And then," The guy showed her another portrait. "Do you know who this person is?"

Haruhi saw a beautiful person, too feminine for a guy but too manly for a woman. _Who?_ She had a feeling she knew him. _Wait, why I know he is a guy?_

Her chest suddenly hurt a lot. She had a serious trouble of breathing. "Is that person a guy?"

"Yes. Who is he?" The voice calmly replied her.

Haruhi thought hard. She had seen him somewhere. _Where is it?_

An image of a guy soaked in red flashed in her mind.

"No… You cannot... NO!" Haruhi was berserk. She was throwing everything between her reach.

She was frightened but she didn't know the reason. Another scary image flashed.

"NOOO…"

Someone held her arms in tenderness then the other embraced her protectively. There's many whisper that told her that's everything is allright, no need to remember, and so on. They tried to make her feeling safe.

"Don't…" She didn't know what she's trying to say. "Don't leave me…"

They heard her perfectly.

* * *

Well, the third chapter! I'm so happy~

In the next chapter I'll give Kaoru-kun some time to spare with Haruhi. See you! And don't forget to review and read my other story: A girl in my dream; The ghost in my room.

_Summary: Kyouya always saw this girl in his vision, he didn't who she is but he was captivated by this girl. A ghost that trapped by a mysterious power in an unknown gothic mansion…_

I'm Kaoru-biased but also Kyouya-biased. So, Kyouya-fans-tachi, I would be pleased if you read that story… and FYI, a little spoiler, that mysterious power somewhat related to the host club King! Tamaki is a villain!

Thank you^^

Love,

Hecate0o


	4. Chapter 4

**Sketches of a Rainbow**

**Author: **Hecate0o

**Disclaimer: **you know exactly who owns this manga… But this fanfic is MINE!

**Summary: **A trauma make Haruhi forget all of her memories except her name and her mom who have died. What will the OHSHC do with an orphan girl?

* * *

His funeral was being held without her attending. They were afraid of her rampaging if she knew whose funeral it is. Her yesterday act had made them more concerned and more afraid.

Tamaki and Kyouya must attend because they are the one who prepared it. Hunny said he wanted to say final goodbye to Haruhi's father, respecting the man who has brought Haruhi into the world. Mori was tagging along while dragging Hikaru. They knew they shouldn't leave emotionally unstable Hikaru with the current Haruhi.

So, Kaoru was in charge of accompanying Haruhi.

The guest were not much, only Ranka's friends at work, Mei and her family, Chairman Suoh, the older Hitachiin, Fujioka's neighbors , Kasanoda and his gang, a few member of Haninozuka and Morinozuka, then surprisingly the head of Ootori and Kyouya's older sister. She got no relative and they didn't inform the usual guest of host club because they didn't want to talk about Haruhi's state, even to Mei and Kasanoda.

_Let getting her some peace._

"You look like crap." She broke the silence. It was a few hours before the funeral.

The guys looked confused. "Who?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Who else? All of you! For the love of the god, have you bathed? Have you eaten? How many hours did you sleep? Any girls, who are squealing at you before, maybe will not realize who you are."

They missed her bluntness and sarcasm—not because they are masochist.

So, they took her advice and made shifts.

* * *

Haruhi sighed. She didn't have much activity since was she conscious. She just slept, then wake up, got check up, eating, being watched by the strange group of guy, answering many ridiculous questions.

She was so fucking bored.

Today, or should she say since she wake up because she didn't get the track of days, she didn't see the noisy guys except one redhead, if she remember correctly he is Kaoru.

It was unusual.

But, silence made today become so special. She didn't have any personal spaces lately, since she remembered. The redhead fell asleep. He was laying his heads near her laps. His hand held her wrist beside his ear. It was tickling her, the way his soft hairs touch her hand.

She watched the sleeping one curiously. How she got to know them was still a mystery for her. They said they were in the same club during high school, host club. _Such a strange club_, why she joined that club, she didn't know.

And the fact that they are rich bastards makes her startled. How could she become acquaintance with them? She perfectly knew that she is a commoner.

Haruhi felt a warm breath touch her skin softly, making her aware of the other's presence. He seemed so tired. Is it because watching her all the time?

She felt guilty. Unconsciously her free hand ran through his hair and caressed him gently.

_It feels so comfortable_…

Kaoru felt so relaxed. It was the first time he had a good sleep since the accident. His mind was in a tranquil state. There's a familiar scent that worked like an aromatherapy to him. It was the scent which he was longing to smell.

_Umm,_ he moaned slightly. Something kept him feels so pleasant. What is it? He now was half a sleep, mumbling many coherent words. He realized someone was playing with his hair, stroking it so fondly. _Who? _His mind was still wandering in the dreamland, not yet awake.

He moved closer to the culprit that messing with his hair, cuddling to that person. He felt more comfort. It felt so right.

"…Haruhi," he unconsciously called her.

He was now staying on that someone's lap.

"Are you awake?"

This little question made him aware of his situation. That someone was Haruhi. He quickly pulled out from her and stood up, made his chair fall backward. He was blushing like a virgin.

Haruhi thought he was adorable like that.

"I-I'm sorry." The reason he apologized to her was the fact that he was a stranger to current Haruhi and he was no more a teenager.

"It's okay. You are tired because of me. You can sleep on my lap if you want." Haruhi gave him her natural smile.

Well, this offer was very hard to refuse being the wickedly evil Hitachiin. But, he thought of his brother and the rest of club's member. He smiled to her, fixed the chair's position then sat beside her.

"Nah, I'm already 100% awake. I can accompany you doing nothing." He grinned weakly. He truthfully would love to sleep on her lap.

Haruhi grunted. "And here goes another fun day of being watched. Why don't you get bored? "

"It's fun! Watching you sleep then wake up then rubbed your eyes then you yawn then you breathe then…"

"Do you happen to be my stalker?" Haruhi twitched her eye in amusement.

"Yes, your number one stalker!" He replied with the same sarcasm as Haruhi.

The girl snorted then laughed. "Oh, now I'm really curious about my past."

Kaoru stared at her with sad eyes. It would be great if she remember them. At least, _him._

Haruhi noticed this but decided to pretend do not know. The air was getting mushy. This one was very different from his brother who was a lot more aggressive and unstable.

"Wanna have a tea? I feel stiff and it will be great if I can move around." Haruhi offered.

Kaoru hesitated for a second but she maybe could feel a lot better if she was moving around. So, he pulled her blanket and offered his help for getting her up.

In fact, she felt she hasn't used her feet for years. It was her new problem. She gladly accepted his help, leaned to him while trying to command her feet to move. She let out a few curses when she almost fell. Fortunately, Kaoru caught her in the right time.

"Careful." He hushed to her ear. His voice tickled her.

"Now, I feel really sick."

"Cause you have been a sleeping beauty for days."

"I don't know that being a sleeping beauty is such a difficult task."

Kaoru massaged her feet trying to remove the stiffness. Haruhi blushed at the sight. She looked up, away from his gaze. It felt weird having a boy that escorting you like an heiress. Wait, Kaoru was a rich. Why he done something like this to a commoner?

"It's done!" He tapped her leg. "Try walking."

She felt a lot of better than before. It didn't hurt too much; even it was still hard to walk on. "Aa~h, I missed the ground."

Kaoru laughed. "You sound like a mole miss its holes. Need any help?"

"No, thank you. I can walk myself." When she was out of the room, she glanced around noticing this was foreign to her. "So, where is the cafeteria?"

* * *

"I forget my money." She muttered. Yeah, she didn't remember having any money since her awake. "Let's go back."

Kaoru gripped her arm, kept her from walking back to the room. Haruhi gave him confused look.

"It's on me. Pick anything you want." He smiled and dragged her to the table knowing her used to refuse his treats.

Haruhi wanted to protest but he held her arm tightly and her stomach betrayed her. It grumbled loud enough for Kaoru to hear. She opened her mouth then closed it in embarrassment.

Kaoru laughed. His laugh echoed in the room. Haruhi gave him a pout.

"Don't laugh." She said with a threatening tone but it didn't scare Kaoru at all, of course. It just made her become cuter in his eyes.

_The current Haruhi is not so bad, I think._ Yeah, she became more honest, more opened, more active but still independent, blunt, and a good observer.

Kaoru collected his breath. He must stop laughing because Haruhi seemed hungry. The faster they order the food was the better. "What do you want?"

"Umm, let's see…" Haruhi skimmed the menu which a waiter gave it to her while Kaoru was laughing. _They didn't write the price, I can't choose the cheap ones then. _"…salad, no. Umm, steak…, no. Where's Japanese cuisine? Hmm…"

The waiter flipped the menu for her then showed her the list of Japanese dishes. He unintentionally nudged her shoulder. He quickly bowed in apology. Haruhi didn't mind it. She just smiled and shrugged it off. The waiter thanked her. He felt so relieved, after all, she's the special patient that familiar with Ootori.

Kaoru was a bit jealous, only he allowed touching her, only he allowed receiving her smile. The host club was a special case, they could receive some exception. She is _his _Haruhi.

"…Ootoro?" She whispered. She couldn't believe this cafeteria put her favorite dish on the menu. She was really happy. "Umm, Hitachiin-san, can I…"

"Kaoru. Call me Kaoru. There're two Hitachiin, after all." He felt like being stabbed the time Haruhi address him with his family name. He had expecting that but it still hurt.

"Okay, Kaoru," A strange feeling came. She was still not familiar with them being close. "Can I order ootoro?"

Kaoru chuckled. Was there any girl in the world worship ootoro like this girl? She was as same as before, acting like ootoro is the best dish ever made. He would gave her as many as she wants if it make her retrieving her memory.

"Ah, as many as you wish~… Three portions, four, ten? I bet you can eat up today's ootoro stocks." He snickered. It always fun to tease Haruhi.

"Shut up."

Kaoru's eyes moved to the waiter. "Then, two portions of ootoro and two cup chamomile tea. Make it quick cause the lady there cannot withstand her hunger."

The waiter bowed then walked to the kitchen to get their order.

"I am not." Kaoru could hear her being pissed perfectly.

"Yes, you are. You haven't eaten from the night. You slept until the noon, missing your breakfast."

"Are you my mom?"

"Nope. But I can act like one." He grinned.

"I think that Ootori guy's role according to strange thing that Suoh guy said."

"You have a strong memory." _It's a pity._ "Then I could be your sister."

Haruhi eyed him oddly. "I'm sorry I don't know you have tendency to _that kind of thing._"

_Oh, great._ "Sure. I can show you when I'm cross-dressing." Kaoru smiled sheepishly. He took his wallet then took out a portrait. He gave it to Haruhi.

You guess it right. It was the photo when they dressed up as the Zuka club so Haruhi didn't think of leaving them. In that picture, Haruhi was sandwiched by 'the sisters' and 'the brothers' surrounded them. Only Haruhi wore the normal clothes.

Haruhi couldn't hold her laughter. In a second, she was laughing out loud, nearly choked. Fortunately, the waiter came bring their order. Kaoru quickly held the cup near her mouth, feeding her.

"Calm down, Haruhi. Have you fallen by my charm?" He smirked.

"Yeah, hardly." Haruhi calm down. She pushed his hand slightly, meaning she has enough. Kaoru read that then put the cup in front of her. "What were we doing, or rather, you guys?"

"Eat first." Kaoru pick the chopsticks, handing a couple of them to Haruhi. Haruhi nodded and swallowed them as soon as she received the chopstick. "It's the club activity."

Those brown eyes gave a hint of confusion.

"That time our rival, Zuka club from Lobelia Academy, came to take you from us. So, we created a plan for making you stay in Ouran Host Club." He snickered. He remembered that foolish moment when they're cross-dressing. They didn't want her to leave very badly. But now, he knew he desired her to not forget him, them, more than that time.

_Do you know, Haruhi? You are bewitching girl. You unconsciously pulled us into your charm._

"What an idiot plan…" her mind wandered off. _Why I joined that club?_

They ate the ootoro while she's asking many questions about her past, the host club, and the members. Kaoru answered a lot of them but not some stuff. Sometimes, he mocked her wickedly and then she gave him her sarcasm reply or just pouted.

* * *

They enjoyed a good time of each other accompanied. Well, until the rest of member came back.

"HAAARUUUUHIIII~" Tamaki whined from the corridor. His voice was so loud and could be heard by anyone in this building. "I've been searching you for half an hour. I miss you so much…" He hugged her until the point he crashed her.

"Uuh, I'm gonna puke if you don't release me…, Su-,umm, Tamaki-san." Haruhi was closed from calling him with his surname but she suddenly remembers Kaoru's request.

"_Haruhi, please call them with their given name. I know you barely remember us but we have known you for a long time. They may be hurt hearing formalities from you, especially Hikaru." Haruhi could see a sad smile pestering on his face._

However, Tamaki realized this. He was pained but Haruhi couldn't see it.

_We are still stranger to you, huh…

* * *

_

Chapter 4 done!

I shall explain something… I'm Kaoru-biased but I still give a chance for the rest to captivate Haruhi^^... So the pairing's still undecided.

Review, please... it gave me spirit for writing…

Also visit my account on livejournal… hecate0o._livejournal_.com you can find my suju fic there^^

Sorry for suck vocabulary and grammar,,

_**Love,**_

_**Hecate0o**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sketches of a Rainbow**

**Author: **Hecate0o

**Disclaimer: **you know exactly who owns this manga… But this fanfic is MINE!

**Summary: **A trauma make Haruhi forget all of her memories except her name and her mom who have died. What will the OHSHC do with an orphan girl?

* * *

"This is your…home." Mori said it hesitantly.

Haruhi stood in front of a locked door. Her hand was gripping a key. A key which was protecting her past. She took a deep breath before opened the door. She pushed it skeptically.

_Is this really…_

Her head was aching; maybe it wanted to release some hidden memories. But something was making sure that the memories will remain hidden. Haruhi's eyes wandered around the room. Her nose was catching some familiar scent. Her skin was yearning to touch every inch of this room. Her ear was sensing every sound she makes when she stepped on the floor.

It felt so familiar yet distant.

"Where's the other?" She faced the stoic man who was giving her worry look all the time.

"They have their own business." He answered shortly. He was leaning on the door, watching for her from afar. "They said sorry."

"Oh." Haruhi couldn't think of any smartest reply.

She inspected her small living room. A grandiose vase with a bouquet of white roses was simply put in the middle of a _kotatsu _table. It was the only thing that seemed out of place. Maybe someone gave it to her and the only richest she now knew was those guys.

Mori's eyes were softened. He remembered how Tamaki gathered them only because of picking the flower and dress for Haruhi. The shadow king even appeared and unusually didn't turn into devil.

The white roses now were dead.

Sadly, she threw it to the rubbish bin. Then subconsciously her feet carried her to the sink while she's holding the vase. She washed it then dried it. She put the vase in one of the drawers. She moved to one corner of the room and found a broom. She started to clean her home.

"What're you doing?"

Haruhi eyed him strangely. Wasn't it obvious? And she thought he was the person who has the clearest mind among those richest. Maybe, she was wrong.

"Cleaning." She said. "Why?"

"Better if you start packing things." Mori answered.

_What did he say? What does it mean?_ "This is my home, right?"

"Was." He corrected her.

There's some people suddenly came in and carried many boxes. Mori ordered them something then they began to put anything in that room into the boxes.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi almost screamed. Those people just stared at her for a moment then continued doing whatever they're doing before.

"Packing things." Another short reply from him that made her madder. Fortunately, Mori noticed her anger. "You're going to move with _us."_

"Us?"

"Yes."

"To where?"

"Our new home."

That didn't explain anything. What was _our?_ What was _us_? Why was she included in their _our_?

"You don't need to. I can live by myself." Stated Haruhi. _Yeah, I will be fine living on my own. I have done it before, I think._

"You can't."

"I can."

"Can't."

"Who are you deciding things for me? You are not my mom neither my father." Haruhi calmly remarked although she was burning inside.

Mori observed the girl before him. She was still the same independent Haruhi even if she lost her memories. She was still a blunt person. She was still looking strong in the outside. She was still hard to reach and even harder because now she saw him as a stranger. She was still Haruhi they loved.

"I…we are your friends who cannot stop worrying over you. So, let us help you." _Let me…_

Haruhi was still staring him fiercely. She wanted to refuse their _kind_ offer. Her life had nothing to do with them. She must bear this burden alone, or so she thought. They were better not to cross her personal boundaries.

_I must be alone or it will bring more problems if I am too dependable on them…  
I could shatter like a porcelain doll._

"Please leave. Somehow I can live alone. I thank you and your friends for your kindness." Haruhi gave him her sarcasm smile.

"I won't until you agree to move with us."

"Persistent, are you?" Haruhi sighed. How to drive out this man? "I don't need you. Please. Leave."

Those words, unknowingly to Haruhi, stabbed his heart deeply. The maids were looking at him in uncertainty whether to proceed putting her things out of here or not. Mori nodded to them, telling them to go on.

"Please. Leave." Haruhi once again stated.

Mori took out his cell phone and pushed some buttons. Haruhi watched him weirdly and irritated. Mori then thrust his phone to her.

"What?"

"A message from Kyouya in case you reject to move."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. They had anticipated her refusal. It meant they're a bit familiar with her. Who is she to them?

_Dear Haruhi,  
The fact you are reading this means you have ignore our generous offer, no, order. I will gladly remind you that you owe us, or rather me, your hospital fee. It worth about 8,000,000 yen; I kindly mention how much zeros in your debt. It is a debt, yes, a debt. And I'm sure with your current condition it will be hard to repay the debt; it will take your whole life to repay it. You can avoid this debt if you want; and you will never step upon Japan anymore, my eyes are all over this country. If you accept our offers than you are free from this debt. So, what's your answer?  
Ootori Kyouya_

Déjà vu. A long time ago, she seemed have this kind situation.

She was deadpanned. These people didn't give her another option. She had to agree even if she won't. She couldn't dream of herself holding that much money. It was impossible for her to pay off the debt except this one method, follow their _kind_ offer.

"Fine." She was lost. "I will move."

A sincere smile decorated the tough man. It brought many questions for Haruhi.

"Why? Why are you happy with me moving?" _I myself am not happy and I'm certain I will be a burden to you._

Mori said nothing instead he continued smiling and helping her. Haruhi gave him an odd look before gave up waiting his answer. He wouldn't answer anyway.

"Thank you." He softly said.

* * *

Okay! Done! This time MoriHaru… I'm sorry there's no romance~ this chapter was revised a few times and I feel this version is better than before revision.

At first I'm planning to put HunniHaru or TamaHaru but I think MoriHaru will bring me—and Haruhi—less difficulties in this chapter. College life is hard, you know, and I must arrange a TOEFL test for my major—holding event is my things, I organize it better than my schoolmates and I get some wage from it^^. It gave me a headache. So, for this chapter I wrote it as the characters want, I couldn't stop it when it turned to be like this. They acted freely!

Feel free to comment~ I love to read them^^ and my KyouHaru story is postponed till I have time to rewrite it. I need to write KaoHaru first because it's my fav pair and is lack of KaoHaru love! I need a dose of KaoHaru love a day!

Okay, before I turned to be really really weird, I must stop my ranting. Oh, and there's many people ask for advice to me. They think my advice are useful, maybe I should open a consultation corner and ask a certain payment from it. I need money for life and my dream!

See you in the next chapter~

Love,

Hecate0o


	6. Chapter 6

**Sketches of a Rainbow**

**Author: **Hecate0o

**Disclaimer: **you know exactly who owns this manga… But this fanfic is MINE!

**Summary: **A trauma make Haruhi forget all of her memories except her name and her mom who have died. What will the OHSHC do with an orphan girl?

* * *

I'm sorry.

Really sorry.

I am so frustrated reading the previous chapter. There's a lot mistake. That's making my mood down.  
I consider rewriting it. Really. But I publish this chapter first to ask your opinion.

Is it better to continue or must I rewrite it?

I know I hate waiting the re-written story because I know the storyline so far. So I'll ask you.

My life keep bugging me and I forget to continue writing. But a comment from blueskydreams and the rest of my readers remind me. Also yesterday, my dear friend encourages me to continue writing. I am so lucky to have you and her.

I'll try to focus writing from now on. My friend suggests me to finish my novel, too.

I also take an English class to make my English better.

Reviews from all of you mean so much.

This is the shortest chapter I ever write but please enjoy. The next one will be better.

Thank you

* * *

She didn't like being here. Everything is too big, too luxurious, and too useless. And it was too bright because it was too clean. This house had too much decoration for her taste. Also, everything looked too expensive.

A clue for herself, she was a simple person. She knew already she is a commoner. She lived in an apartment in the suburbs with someone else; she still didn't know who he/she is. She went to a prestigious school, all thanks to a scholarship. She was a student of Todai Law Faculty.

Haruhi lied on the queen size bed quite uncomfortably. Sure, it was very soft. But this was not her belonging. The guys said this room is hers. She was sure they give it to her willingly. But, but, but, still leaning on somebody was not her thing.

Things which she took from her apartment were scattered on the floor. The maids had offered to help her tidying it. She declined it without a doubt and threatened them she would run away if they do not accept her little request. Fortunately, the maids were quite dumb to believe she can go through the all of the security in this mansion.

Yes, this is a mansion. A quite large mansion belonged to one of those guys. She guessed if not the stupid blonde, the devil owned it. Throughout her life, or as long as she can remember, she had never live in this luxury. It bugged her.

Her stomach grumbled.

She stood up to go to the kitchen.

* * *

_How can we explain to her?  
__**A voice stated frustratingly.**_

_As I said before, tell her all the truth! I'm sick of the current her already!  
__**This time another voice with a fury argued.**_

_Stop it, Hika! It's hard for her to lose him! Please understand.  
__**A more gentle voice tried to reasoning.**_

_I miss Haru-chan…  
__**Such an innocent plea, everyone was hard to resist.**_

_Instead of arguing, it's better thinking how to retrieve her memory.  
__**The cold voice, which was purposefully hiding his warmth, made an argument.**_

_**Then, silence filled them.**_

_For now, don't do anything. Just… just stay beside her.  
__**The final voice made their conclusion.**_

* * *

Haruhi didn't know how to react to everything she has heard. Her body was instinctively back away. Then, her feet moved so quickly carrying her to some place far away from them. Her eyes were changing all the emotion in her heart to hundred tears. Her ears stopped taking any voice that will make her feel more pain.

_All they want is the past Haruhi._

_They do not want me._

_I am just a shell for Haruhi._

_Who is she? A girl they love so much._

_I don't know her._

_I'm not her._

_I hate her._


End file.
